My Life
by crusade332
Summary: Oneshot. NaruIno. Naruto is sick of taking crap from Sakura and has had enough of it from her before he cuts her out of his life. Ino is there and they form a strong bond upon one another that leaves a profound impact on each other


**In need of a major break from school and my other fanfics that I've been attempting to write so I'm gonna do a NarutoxIno oneshot with a bit of Sakura Bashing coz I don't like her. At all.**

Naruto smiled nervously as he walked through the door of the flower shop, where Ino was currently manning on her own. Ino waved cheerfully before speaking, "Hey Naruto, what's up?"

Naruto returned her cheerfulness with an eager wave. "Nothing much, just came to buy some flowers. Why else would I be here" Ino snorted playfully. "To visit me you dummy."

Naruto shook his head playfully. "Ahh you got me" Naruto joked before approaching the counter with a slow walk. He smiled as he playfully poked her forehead before sitting on the counter while she counted the money in the register.

"Wanna come get some dinner? No one else wanted too." Naruto scratched the back of his neck with a nervous smile dancing across his lips.

Ino smiled. "No one else wanted too? Or you wanted me too." Ino replied but cut off Naruto who was about to reply. "Of course I do."

Naruto grinned as he lied across the counter as Ino pocketed the remaining money from the register. "Pick you up at 7" Naruto grinned as jumped off the counter before waving goodbye to Ino.

Naruto smiled as he walked home with a skip in his step, lost in his thoughts.

Long had he given up on Sakura. Looking back on things, she had done very little for him while he held her on a pedestal, bowing down to everything she wanted like she was a queen.

And for a time, Naruto thought she was a queen. _His_ queen. But alas, as soon as Sasuke returned, she spent all her efforts trying to get in with the Uchiha.

Which also led to another funny story, Sasuke said no. After years of chasing Sasuke, he didn't want Sakura. So Naruto being Naruto, helped her through the pain by easing her past. One thing he said to her set her off.

" _I know how you feel Sakura, loving someone who never wants you is a pain you never want to go through" Naruto ducked instinctively as he felt killer intent and a punch come his way. "What are you doing Sakura!"_

" _YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT HOW IT FEELS TO LOVE SOMEONE FOR YEARS, ONLY FOR THEM TO DENY YOU, AFTER EVERYTHING I'VE GONE THROUGH, SEARCHING FOR HIM AND HE SAID NO" Naruto felt rage enter his body as he stormed away from Sakura angrily._

That had happened a week ago, and Sakura had made no attempts to talk to Naruto and vice versa. Though that was probably because Sakura hadn't left her house since then. Naruto whistled a tune as he walked the long way home, by the Uchiha District.

Naruto walked through the empty district before he approached the house where Sasuke lived. Not even bothering to knock, he just walked right into the house before yelling out, "Yo Sasuke, where are you?" A few seconds later, Sasuke appeared right in front of Naruto, a bored expression on his face.

"What's up Naruto?" Naruto walked past Sasuke before he sat down. "Actually, I just need some help. I got a date tonight and I got no clothes" Naruto sheepishly grinned as Sasuke slowly trodded into his room for a few minutes before a few articles of clothing were thrown at Naruto.

"Who you got a date with? One of the civilians?" Naruto shook his head with a cheeky grin on his face. He stood up and walked into one of the many empty rooms to get into the new clothes. "Nope, keep guessing"

"Hinata? Sakura? Ten Ten? Heck even Hana?" Sasuke kept rolling off names but much to Naruto's surprise, Sasuke didn't get it. However, Naruto did look good in the clothes he had on. Apparently khaki chino's, a long black tank top with a white jacket zipped tied around his waist..

"Keep guessing. And damn I look hot." Sasuke ignored him thinking of more names he could say but none came to mind. "You know, little miss hot stuff that runs the flower shop" Sasuke nodded his head.

"Ino? How'd you get her? she's out of your league" Naruto frowned slightly as Sasuke chuckled. "Relax, you two would be a good pair. Take care and have fun with her - not to much for thought, it's only your first date" Naruto shook his head.

He and Sasuke bantered on for the next hour or so until it was time for Naruto to leave for his date with Ino. "Remember, be nice, use your manners, make sure to pay and DO NOT insult her" Naruto shook his head playfully before walking towards Ino's house. Wouldn't want to run and get his clothes dirty.

After a few minutes, Naruto walked up to the door of the Yamanaka he was about to take out. Patting his pockets to make sure he had his keys and wallet, Naruto knocked on the door. Naruto wasn't particularly surprised as when Ino opened the door that she looked pretty, she always did.

Naruto smiled as he bowed, "Is Milady ready for our date." Naruto mocked as he felt himself use humor as a way to cover his nervousness. "I thought this was just dinner" Ino giggled with mirth lacing her tone as Naruto chuckled himself.

"Keep telling yourself that Ino." Naruto and Ino started walking slowly towards the centre of the town. Naruto enjoyed his free time off from being trained to be the Hokage, and this was as good a way to spend his time.

Now that they had started walking, Naruto smiled as he got a chance to check out Ino. Her legs looked like they went on forever in her white skinny jeans and her black top complimented it perfectly. Naruto grinned, she had no makeup on and she looked stunning.

"So where are we going Naruto?" Ino asked the blonde with a soft smile dancing on her lips. Naruto grinned sheepishly. "Well coz I'm not your normal dinner and a movie kinda guy, we're doing something fun" Ino laughed softly as she nodded her head.

A few minutes of small, pointless conversation led Naruto and Ino outside a karaoke bar. "This is definitely a Naruto thing" Ino nodded her head in agreement as they walked through the doors. There was no one on the stage when they entered, however they had _Rude Boy_ playing on the speakers. Plenty of people were there, in fact, it turns out that Naruto's friends were there.

"Ok, what the fuck is everyone doing here" Naruto exclaimed to himself, he was looking forward to a date night with Ino just the two of them. Alone. "No idea, but it's not like we can avoid them now. Might as well go sit with them." Naruto sighed but smiled when he felt Ino grab his hand and pull him along.

Naruto sighed as he and Ino stalked over to the table. "Hey, guys. What's up?" Kiba said as Naruto and Ino slid into the table, where the rest of Naruto's class was there, even Sakura.

"Yo, we came by and saw you here so we figured we'd sit with you guys. Unless you don't want us, we'd be more then happy to leave and take our company elsewhere" Naruto received a playful smack from Ino with her free hand before they both slipped into the booth with the rest of them.

A bit of small talk went around the table before Kiba asked the dreaded question. "Who's singing first?" Everybody's eyes darted across the table for several seconds as a tense silence fell upon the teens. Ino looked at Naruto expectantly, causing him to sigh before slowly rising.

"What song?" Naruto asked the group, everyone yelling out different suggestions.

"HALO"

"AYO"

"BARBIE GIRL"

Naruto sighed as he felt himself getting a headache before he walked away to the stage. Apparently he got a song.

Naruto returned a few seconds later with a piece of paper. Ripping it into several pieces,he gave everyone a piece of paper. "Write down ONE song and we all randomly select a song. You sing whatever song you pick"

Everyone deduced it was fair, so a few minute later Naruto was on stage ready to sing the song he got given. Naruto smiled as the song came on and everyone's jaw dropped as Naruto unzipped his jacket sensually.

Sasuke started laughing as soon as the beat came on. He hoped Naruto would get his song but this was too good to be true. Naruto was going all out with this.

 _I'm just a bachelor_

Needless to say, Naruto seemed to be profound in stripping somehow when he removed his top with taking off his unzipped jacket. Sasuke continued to laugh, as did the rest of the male populace on the table.

 _I'm looking for a partner_

 _Someone who knows how to ride_

 _Without even falling off_

 _Gotta be compatible_

 _Takes me to my limits_

 _Girl when I break you off_

 _I promise that you won't want to get off_

Sasuke jabbed Ino's side as Naruto slid off his jacket while he continued to sing the song with as much sexual energy as he could, and from what Sasuke could tell, the girls were loving it.

Well, Hinata would if she was actually conscious. Sakura looked like she couldn't take his eyes off him but she had nothing on Ino.

Ino wasn't even looking at Naruto as he sang the song because she maintained full eye contact with him instead.

 _If you're horny let's do it, ride it, my pony_

 _My saddle's waiting, come and jump on it_

 _If you're horny let's do it, ride it, my pony_

 _My saddle's waiting, come and jump on it_

Sasuke was ready to start laughing even harder Sakura continued to stare at him. Of course he knew about their fight, but the way she intensly watched him dance on the stage was probably sending her brain into shock.

 _Sitting here flossing_

 _Peepin' your steelo_

 _Just once if I have the chance_

 _The things I would do to you_

 _You and your body_

 _Every single portion_

 _Send chills up and down your spine_

 _Juice flowing down your thigh_

Kiba's mind started ticking as there was literally juices running down Hinata's thigh, though that was probably blood dripping from her nose but it was absolutely hilarious.

 _If you're horny lets do it, ride it, my pony_

 _My saddle's waiting, come and jump on it_

 _If you're horny lets do it, ride it, my pony_

 _My saddle's waiting, come and jump on it_

 _If we're gonna get nasty baby_

 _First we'll show and tell_

 _Till' I reach your pony tail, oh_

 _Lurk all over and through you baby_

 _Until we reach the stream_

 _You'll be on my jockey team, oh_

Needless to say, those three girls weren't the only females that enjoyed the show as he could here some girls making cat calls at him.

 _If you're horny lets do it, ride it, my pony_

 _My saddle's waiting, come and jump on it_

 _If you're horny lets do it, ride it, my pony_

 _My saddle's waiting, come and jump on it_

 _If you're horny lets do it, ride it, my pony_

 _My saddle's waiting, come and jump on it_

 _If you're horny lets do it, ride it, my pony_

 _My saddle's waiting, come and jump on it_

 _If you're horny lets do it, ride it, my pony_

 _My saddle's waiting, come and jump on it_

 _Ride it, saddles_

Naruto retrieved his clothes and made his back to the table to find himself at a hilarious scene with a passed out Hinata, a star-stuck Sakura and Ino just stared at him.

XX

"So Naruto, why don't we go out tomorrow night for dinner? Wherever you'd like" Sakura insisted to Naruto over and over about making some form of a date with Naruto, much to the annoyance of Ino.

"Actually Sakura, Naruto and myself are busy tomorrow" Ino told Sakura who sighed she was denied once more at her chance to take Naruto out, all the hile everyone else, especially the male shinobi watched with extreme amusement.

"What are you Ino, his girlfriend or something?" Sakura almost shouted at the blonde girl who looked at Naruto, both reflecting mirth in one another's eyes.

"Yep" Shikamaru stood up and walked out of the bar knowing how troublesome this could get if he stayed, and Chouji followed him. As did virtually everyone else until it was left with Naruto, Ino, Sakura and Sasuke.

"WHAT? I thought you were still in love with me Naruto, how could you do this to me?" Sakura was hysterical at this point. Naruto stood up, not wanting to deal with Sakura any longer than necessary.

"Shall we, Milady?" Naruto held his arm out for Ino to grab, before they both walked out, leaving a fuming Sakura.

XX

Naruto and Ino continued to walk quietly through the village until Ino pulled them to a stop just out the front of the lake. "So, where does this leave us?" Ino shyly asked the Hokage-in-training.

"Right here" Naruto pointed right at her lips, leaving a confused Ino for a few seconds. Naruto tilted his head a placed a small kiss on his lips.

"My girlfriend"

XXXXX

Naruto smiled as he woke up in the forest with his hair being softly stroked by his girlfriend. She continued this until he purred, causing both of them to start to laugh.

"Aww, that's cute babe" Ino retorted to his purr but Naruto didn't complain one bit. He was loving the attention. Naruto grinned as she didn't stop playing with his hair. Naruto stood up as he felt himself start to get hungry.

"Let's go out for dinner. Two years is a good reason to celebrate" Naruto said as he felt Ino jump onto his back, causing him to instinctively slide his hands onto her thighs as he carried her back to the village.

"Where do you want to go?" Naruto shrugged his shoulders in reply. "Your choice, wherever you want to go" Ino grinned but shook her head.

"Ichiraku Ramen it is then" Naruto smiled at Ino's show of love by choosing to go to his favourite place for food, besides her cooking after all. Naruto proceeded to carry Ino to the village on their way to the ramen stand that Naruto loved. "How about we go to the festival after this Milady?" Naruto calling Ino Milady stuck, and became his nickname for her. And she loved it.

Ino nodded her head against Naruto's back as he proceeded to carry her to Ichiraku's. An uneventful dinner and many empty bowls of ramen later, Naruto and Ino were found walking towards the festival.

The festival however, left for him getting a fair amount of special treatment for being the Hokage. And thus was the reason Ino and Naruto were on the ferris wheel, which made slow, jerky movements until they were at the top.

"Isn't this gorgeous Naruto" Ino exclaimed as she observed the view of Konoha from such a height. Naruto, however, didn't reply to anything she said, causing her to turn around.

"What's wrong babe?" Ino quizzed him once more, only to find him still silent and not speaking. Only Naruto didn't say anything once more, just staring at the ground. "What's wrong?"

Ino's mind was racing, was he going to break up with her. She suddenly started shaking immensely before she let a few tears drip down her face. "I'm sorry Naruto, for whatever I did wrong but just know that I love you"

Naruto snapped out of his stupor, turning to his Ino crying. "You only did one thing that I'll never forgive or forget" Her heart was beating and it hurt so much but the tears continued to fall from her face.

"You made me fall in love with you" Ino snapped her neck up as she stared at Naruto, dead in the eyes. "I thought you were perfect, so I loved you. But then I saw you were imperfect, and then I loved you even more. You're perfect for me, and these last two years have been amazing. So how about being _MY_ Ino. Forever" Naruto got on one knee as he pulled out a ring from his pocket.

"How 'bout it baby girl?" Ino covered her eyes with her palms as she continued to sob into them for a few more seconds, which felt like a lifetime to Naruto. "You're an idiot" Naruto felt his confidence a bit and waver.

"But you're _my_ idiot" Ino flung herself onto Naruto as he caught her mid air, temporarily forgetting about the ring and just focusing on holding her.

"My Fiance"

XXXXX

Naruto grinned nervously as he, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Chouji and Kiba were all standing alongside him at the alter as the music started to play. Naruto turned to face Ino and was about as relaxed as he had ever been.

He had never really had fear with moving on with life, and this just resembled the next step he was going to take in life. That and he was generally very relaxed. He just couldn't see a negative side to this.

Ino slowly started walking up the isle as Naruto looked at her with a relaxed smile. Naruto winked at her and she softly nodded her head back as they exchanged that, more for Ino to relax then anything.

Ino approached the alter after a little while longer, Naruto grabbing her hand as she made it there. A few seconds later and the priest started speaking words. Mostly uneventful, Naruto groaned as he heard some yelling, turning to see Sakura bursting through the doors before being restrained by several people, Naruto seeing Sasuke getting in a sneaky punch on the annoying girl before pinning her arms behind her head.

Turning to the priest, Naruto smiled. "Please continue"

"Naruto Uzumaki, do you take Ino Yamanaka to be you wife" Naruto almost didn't hear that because he stared down deeply into Ino's eyes. Naruto slowly nodded his head before answering, "I do"

"And do you, Ino Yamanaka take Naruto Uzumaki to be your husband" Ino mumbled an 'I do' under her breath. "Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride"

Ino practically jumped onto Naruto as he caught her and he pressed his lips onto hers as everyone present started to applaud the newlyweds.

Naruto leaned his chin onto her shoulder before he whispered into her ear, "My Wife"


End file.
